El Hobbit: La Tierra Media en Peligro
by ElenaTheHobbit
Summary: Bilbo Bolsón se vuelve a encontrar con una aventura por delante. Unos Cristales extraños han aparecido en la Tierra Media y él, Gandalf y 10 enanos se tienen que encargar de averiguar qué ocurre con ellos. Pero hay misterios que deberán resolver antes de eso...
1. La historia no termina ahí

**Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad del escritor JRR Tolkien, a excepción de algunos que he creado yo que por cierto os informaré de quiénes son al principio del capítulo en que aparezcan por primera vez.**

* * *

><p>Hace ya unos años que los enanos de Erebor reclamaron su reino, pero la historia no termina ahí… Hay otros asuntos que resolver, y uno se aproximaba. Todo comenzó la mañana del 21 de septiembre, en La Comarca, en la Cuaderna del Oeste, en Hobbiton. Alguien de allí esperaba con impaciencia que pasara ese día. Un Hobbit cuyos apellidos eran Bolsón y Tuk. Más fácil no puede ser, ¡Bilbo Bolsón! El día siguiente era su cumpleaños, cumplía 54 años, y también se cumplían 2 años desde que cruzó el Río Rápido en barriles y llegó a Esgaroth, la Ciudad del Lago, pero allí estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en su cumpleaños, aparte de que lo único que pudo decir fue "mucha gracia" por culpa del catarro que pilló. Tenía la fiesta bien organizada, hasta iba a ir Gandalf con sus fuegos de artificio (pues los que él fabricaba eran espectaculares). Bien, ahora vayamos a lo raro. Durante esos años, Gandalf no había aparecido ni un solo día en La Comarca, ni siquiera para ver a Bilbo. Se tenían que escribir cartas para hablar, y el mago le contestó al Hobbit que iría con mucho gusto a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero Bilbo sospechaba que no iba a ser así. Volvamos al presente. El Hobbit tuvo muy malos presentimientos pensando en que algo otra vez inesperado iba a pasar, pero se decía a sí mismo: "Tranquilo Bilbo, tranquilo. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y en estos últimos años no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo ahora?" Pero aún así seguía sospechando algo. Llegó el mediodía y el día soleado se convirtió en un día de viento. La hierba se agitaba fuertemente a causa del viento. Bilbo pensaba que si continuaba el mal tiempo no podría hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños, por lo que se sintió algo triste. De pronto, se desencadenó una fuerte tormenta en la que los rayos caían sin parar y los truenos no paraban de sonar, a eso se le unió la fuerte lluvia y el viento que arrasaba todo cuanto había a su alcance. Bilbo estaba asustado de tan terrible tormenta otoñal. Entonces, algo golpeó con fuerza su puerta verde y redonda, que ahora estaba cubierta de arañazos y la pintura verde se convirtió en gris. Esto hizo que el Hobbit se sobresaltara mucho, y pensó que tan solo había sido el viento. Se volvieron a oír golpes en la puerta y Bilbo lo ignoró otra vez. Luego, un rayo se vio frente a la ventana del salón del Hobbit, y con él una silueta familiar. –¡Bilbo Bolsón Tuk, como no abras la puerta tendré que entrar por la fuerza!– ¡Era Gandalf, Gandalf el mago gris! Bilbo no sabía qué hacía frente a su casa en un día tan terrible, pero seguro que no era nada bueno. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrió para dar paso a un mago empapado con un manto gris, bufanda plateada y gorro puntiagudo azul. –¡Discúlpeme, Gandalf! Pensé que tan sólo era el viento lo que golpeaba a la puerta. ¿Se puede saber qué diantre hace aquí con un día de semejante tormenta? Si quiere se puede quedar aquí hasta que amaine.<p>

–¡No hay tiempo, viejo amigo! Tenemos que apresurarnos, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

–No, no, no, no pienso salir de nuevo de Hobbiton o La Comarca.

–¡Prepara tu equipaje, Tuk insensato!

–¡No soy un Tuk, soy un Bolsón, de Bolsón Cerrado!

–¡No me hagas enfadar o lo pagarás caro!–Gandalf se enfureció y de pronto una sombra cubrió toda la casa. –¡Prepara el equipaje, YA!

–C-Claro, c-como o-ordene, s-señor G-Gandalf. –El pobre Hobbit estaba muy asustado, y no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que el mago le pedía. Cogió una mochila, ropa de repuesto, comida, una manta, a Dardo (su espada), un bastón, el Anillo y pañuelos (desde la última vez que salió va con más precaución). –¡Corre Bilbo, rápido!

–¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

–Más tarde lo averiguarás, ahora nos esperan en Rivendel. –Dicho esto, Gandalf y Bilbo salieron del agujero hobbit y montaron en el caballo de Gandalf, Sombragris. –¡Vamos Sombragris! –Ordenó el mago a su caballo. Salieron veloces como el viento y en pocos minutos ya habían salido de La Comarca. Aún les quedaba camino por recorrer cuando escucharon un aullido detrás de ellos. Bilbo miró hacia atrás y vio qué les perseguía, ¡un huargo! –¡Gandalf, nos persiguen! –Gritó el Hobbit, asustado. –Tranquilo, sé qué hacer… –Gandalf tenía un plan, un plan infalible. Entonces, una pequeña mariposa apareció delante del mago, y éste pronunció unas palabras que Bilbo no llegó a oír, pues la tormenta seguía en aumento y el ruido de los truenos era cada vez más fuerte. El huargo estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos y a éste le seguían otros dos huargos más. Entonces, las nubes desaparecieron y con ellas la tormenta. Al desaparecer las nubes negras, cinco águilas salieron de ellas. ¡Ése era el plan de Gandalf, llamar a las águilas! Tres de ellas cogieron a los huargos con sus garras y se los llevaron bien lejos, mientras que las otras dos subieron a Bilbo y Gandalf a sus lomos y una cogió a Sombragris. –Así tardaremos menos en llegar a Rivendel. –Dijo el mago a Bilbo. –¿Cuánto tardaremos? –Preguntó el Hobbit. –Unas horas, mientras tanto, descansa. –Bilbo no se lo pensó ni un segundo, antes de que Gandalf acabara, cayó dormido, pues todo esto le había cansado mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, y un review no vendría mal, eh.<strong>


	2. Un nuevo mal nos amenaza

**En este capítulo se menciona a un nuevo personaje. Läfnir. Sabréis de él en los próximos capítulos. Recordemos que este personaje es un OC (es decir, creado por mi) para que forme parte de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos horas. A Bilbo y Gandalf les quedaban sólo unos minutos para llegar a Rivendel cuando el Hobbit despertó. –¿Ya llegamos a Rivendel? –Preguntó, bostezando. –Ya falta muy poco, ahora tenemos que caminar. –Las águilas los dejaron frente a una roca, la misma por la que fueron hace unos años hacia Rivendel. Caminaron por el pequeño y estrecho camino apretujados por las paredes del valle. Salieron de aquel pasadizo y por fin llegaron. En la entrada los esperaban diez Enanos, como no, los diez Enanos que acompañaron a Bilbo en su viaje hacia la Montaña Solitaria y sobrevivieron: Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur y Bombur. El Hobbit se alegró al volverlos a ver, pero se entristeció un poco también, pues ya no eran trece los Enanos que lo esperaban. Entonces, Bilbo, con algo de curiosidad, preguntó a Gandalf. –¿Qué hacen aquí los Enanos? ¿No vivían en Erebor?<p>

–Sí, pero algunos volvieron unos días a Ered Luin, las Montañas Azules, pues habían recibido noticias de que los Orcos podrían atacar la zona, y fueron para defender esas tierras, además quedaban unas cosas por transportar a Erebor. Les mencioné lo de la misión, y no dudaron en acompañarle.

–Tengo una pregunta más, Gandalf, ¿tendremos que cruzar el Bosque Negro de nuevo?

–Sí, mas esta vez no será como hace unos años (espero…).

–Menos mal, ya tenía miedo de volver a ver esas arañas.

Entraron todos a un salón de reuniones y se sentaron. Allí les esperaba Elrond. –Bienvenidos sean, Enanos, Gandalf y Hobbit. El asunto que nos ocupa es de gran importancia. He recibido noticias del mago blanco, Saruman. Al parecer, un ejército de Orcos planea atacar las zonas montañosas y las tierras del este y del sur. Los Enanos ya sabréis que atacaron Ered Luin, pero acabasteis con ellos. Bien, pues ahora desde las Montañas Nubladas piensan atacar Ered Mithrin, las Montañas Grises. Harán lo que sea para conseguir uno de los Cristales Mágicos, y además podrían ser aliados de un dragón.

–¿Cristales Mágicos? –Preguntó Bilbo.

–Así es. Unos Cristales de unos poderes extraños. Si alguien cogiera uno de esos Cristales… se podría volver inmortal y tener la capacidad de paralizar el tiempo, e incluso podrían pasar cosas peores... –Le respondió Elrond. –Hay un Cristal en cada rincón de la Tierra Media, e incluso en La Comarca. Están bien escondidos y normalmente están protegidos bajo una especie de magia impenetrable, pero esa magia se ha roto. Sabemos quién la rompió, Läfnir.

–¿Läfnir? ¿Quién es Läfnir? –Preguntaron los Enanos y el Hobbit.

–Es un Elfo, pero no un Elfo normal. Es oscuro y avaricioso, además de mentiroso. Un Elfo maligno que quiere apoderarse de las Cristales Mágicos para hacerse con la Tierra Media. Sus Elfos y los Orcos se han aliado, pero no saben que Läfnir los traicionará. Sabe algo de magia negra y con ella rompió la protección de las Cristales Mágicos. Su primer objetivo es encontrar el Cristal de las Montañas Nubladas, creemos que intentará convencer a los Trasgos para que le sigan en su oscuro plan.

–Pero, ¿de dónde han salido esos Cristales? –Preguntó el siempre curioso Bilbo.

–Se cree que son estrellas caídas del cielo. Cayeron en los inicios de la Tierra Media. Allí se encontraban los Valar, los antiguos gobernadores de la Tierra Media y otros lugares del mundo. Al verlos, pensaban que si caían en manos de Melkor, también conocido como Morgoth, el primer Señor Oscuro, podría dominarlos a todos, por lo que los escondieron bajo llave con los poderes que les entregó el gran Ilúvatar, el creador. –Explicó Gandalf. –Claro que es tan sólo una leyenda.

–Así es, mi buen amigo. Los Valar creían que Ilúvatar los había fabricado con algún fin de capturar a Morgoth. Por eso, Manwë, hermano de Melkor, ordenó esconderlos en todos los lugares de la Tierra Media donde no se pudieran encontrar, y por si alguien los encontraba, los protegieron con magia. Nadie sabe cómo pudo Läfnir romper esa magia impenetrable. –Dijo Elrond.

–Entonces, ¿tenemos que evitar que Läfnir y su ejército consigan los Cristales Mágicos? –Dijo el enano Bofur, que parecía haberlo entendido todo.

–Así es, Bofur. Primero debemos ir a las Montañas Nubladas. –Dijo Gandalf, sacando un mapa. –El segundo lugar son las Montañas Grises, pero antes tendríamos que pasar por el Bosque Negro. Y por último llegaríamos a Erebor, la Montaña Solitaria. Parece un camino fácil, pero no hay que fiarse. –Cuando el mago les explicó el camino, ya era hora de cenar, por lo que Elrond les invitó a pasar la noche y partirían por la mañana.

Esa noche, las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza, mas pronto dejaría de ser así y las noches serían pronto serían oscuras y jamás volverían a ser iguales.


	3. Montañas Nubladas, de nuevo nos vemos

**En este tercer capítulo se empieza a ver algo de acción, pero no incluye ningún nuevo personaje creado por mi. Aunque sí que podremos ver a Läfnir, bueno, más bien un vistazo rápido.**

**La herida que le hacen en este capítulo a Bilbo en el brazo será un elemento importante en la historia, pero para no estropearos el fanfic, no os diré más...**

* * *

><p>Amanecía en Rivendel. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas. Bilbo estaba ya despierto asomado a su ventana, pues no había pegado ojo pensando en las Cristales Mágicos y en las Montañas Nubladas, y seguramente todos sabréis lo que pasó en las Montañas Nubladas hace unos años…<p>

El Hobbit ya estaba algo aburrido de mirar por la ventana sin hacer nada, por lo que salió a dar una vuelta por ahí. Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Gandalf, quien también salió. –¡Bilbo! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Ha amanecido hace poco. –Dijo el mago a Bilbo.

–Esta noche no he podido dormir pensando en todo lo del viaje.

–No estarías pensando en lo que pasó en las Montañas Nubladas…

–Pues en parte sí, aún temo que vuelva a pasar.

–Tranquilo Bilbo, no te dejaremos solo para que vuelvas a caer en esa cueva.

–Una pregunta, Gandalf, ¿cómo vamos a entrar en las Montañas? Cuando nosotros entramos fue algo doloroso…

–Aún no lo he pensado bien, aunque creo que ya tengo una manera, pero es algo arriesgada…

–¿Qué manera, si se puede saber?

–Ya os la contaré cuando llegue el momento, ahora es hora del desayuno. –Dicho esto, los dos fueron al comedor donde Elrond les esperaba, pues él sabía que ya habían despertado. Los Enanos aún dormían, así que Gandalf, Bilbo y Elrond prepararon el desayuno. Había pastelitos y huevos, y también pan para untar mermelada de todo tipo. Sacaron también panceta y zumo, aparte de algo de fruta. Cuando terminaron los Enanos ya despertaron y fueron al comedor. Mientras desayunaban, los Enanos empezaron a entonar una canción que sonaba así:

_Montañas Nubladas, de nuevo nos volvemos a ver_

_Esta vez no caeremos en vuestra trampa_

_No nos dais miedo ahora que sabemos lo que nos esperará_

_Os atravesaremos y a los Trasgos venceremos de nuevo_

_Eso sí, esperamos salir ilesos_

_No nos perderemos ahora que conocemos un camino_

_No esperéis sorprendernos con más trampas, pues cuidado tendremos_

_Después de atravesaros, el tenebroso Bosque Negro cruzaremos_

_¡Oh, Montañas Nubladas, ahora sois vosotras las que debéis temernos!_

Terminaron la canción y también acabaron de desayunar. Volvieron a coger sus equipajes y se pusieron en camino para atravesar un tramo de las Tierras Salvajes para llegar a las Montañas Nubladas. Bilbo aún parecía algo preocupado. Los terrenos eran montañosos y algunos difíciles de atravesar. Empezaba a atardecer y ya les faltaba poco para llegar a las montañas, pero estaban cansados y decidieron partir por la mañana y descansar por ese día. Oin y Gloin prepararon una hoguera para asar la comida. Por suerte Elrond les había proporcionado suministro para unas semanas. Llevaban salchichas, patatas, queso, huevos, lechugas, tomates, e incluso un pequeño barril de cerveza. Por si acaso perdían la comida en las montañas, decidieron comer cuanto pudieran para disfrutar la comida mientras podían. Cuando acabaron de cenar todos cayeron rendidos y se durmieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, excepto Bilbo, quien estuvo un rato despierto, pues tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir en las Montañas Nubladas, pero no tardó mucho en dormirse, estaba algo cansado.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Gandalf quien despertó primero y despertó a todos los demás. Desayunaron, pero no mucho, pues si comían demasiado quizá la comida les sentase mal. Pronto emprendieron el camino a las Montañas, que era un corto trecho lo que les quedaba. Llegaron a las Montañas pronto y pararon en una de sus laderas. Todos pensaban que tendrían que escalar las Montañas, pero en realidad pasarían debajo de ellas. El mago les dijo cómo pasarían por ellas y se quedaron algo sorprendidos, pues no sabían cómo entrarían por ellas, y ninguno quería repetir la entrada de hace unos años. Anduvieron un poco hacia la derecha de las Montañas y encontraron una especie de inscripción élfica. Gandalf leyó lo siguiente: "A vanimar hithaiglin. I hrótaier." Que significa: "¡Oh, bellas Montañas Nubladas! Aquellas que son moradas subterráneas." La verdad, Gandalf no sabía que esa otra entrada existía, la descubrió de pura casualidad, por lo que se sorprendió. El mago pensaba en pasar por Moria, por eso dijo que podría ser arriesgado. De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar y todos dieron un paso atrás. Una puerta secreta hacia el interior de las Montañas se estaba abriendo. Descifrar aquella inscripción sería una llave para abrir la puerta. Entraron en las Montañas a un pasadizo que daba a una amplia sala. Cuando entraron, la puerta se cerró. Entonces, unos Trasgos la oyeron cerrarse y avisaron a más Trasgos para defender. Los que oyeron la puerta cerrarse avisaron a Läfnir y éste ordenó a los Orcos, Elfos y Trasgos que vigilasen toda la Montaña. Los Enanos, el mago y el Hobbit no tenían ni idea de que los habían oído, y Bilbo seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento. Caminaron con cuidado, y no se dieron cuenta de que dos Elfos los había visto. Estos advirtieron a Läfnir y ordenó que les tendieran una emboscada cuando entrasen a la sala. Pasaron allí sin saber lo que les esperaba. Bilbo oyó algo y se quedó en el pasadizo por miedo, además de que había descubierto un hueco en el que esconderse. Cuando todos (excepto el Hobbit, claro está) entraron en la sala, los Elfos los rodearon y los apuntaron con sus arcos. Estaban en clara desventaja, pues ellos eran menos que los Elfos. Cuando los rodearon, todos gritaron, incluido Bilbo. Los Enanos y Gandalf desenvainaron las espadas, el Enano Dori preguntó al mago: –¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor?

–De momento debemos abrirnos camino entre ellos y huir. –Le contestó. Los Elfos comenzaron a disparar flechas y lo único que podían hacer era protegerse con las espadas. Entonces, Gandalf encontró un pequeño camino por el que podía escapar y gritó: –¡Corred insensatos! –Dada la orden, todos empezaron a correr y a blandir las espadas para acabar con los Elfos que les bloqueaban el camino.

Mientras tanto, Bilbo seguía escondido en el agujero, aún con el mal presentimiento, hasta que una piedra le golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Al despertar, el Hobbit estaba tumbado en una roca a unos metros sobre el lago que la rodeaba. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cueva que se le hacía familiar. A unos pocos metros estaba el hueco en el que se había escondido, sobre un terreno algo rocoso. Entonces, escuchó el sonido del agua, como si alguien fuese hacia la roca en barca. Por miedo a que aquel que fuera en la barca viera que estaba despierto, se tumbó y cerró los ojos para parecer que estaba inconsciente todavía. Aquel ser se acercó a él y siseó. –Aún ssigue inconssciente, mi tessoro. ¿Lo busscamoss ya? Por ssupuesto, preciosso mío, y cuando lo encontremoss noss comemoss al Hobbit. –Aquella voz le resultaba muy familiar a Bilbo. Cuando aquella criatura se dio la vuelta un momento, el Hobbit se levantó y desenvainó con mucho cuidado a Dardo, su espada. Vio entonces qué lo había capturado… ¡Gollum! Bilbo se asustó, aunque no gritó ni nada para evitar que aquella criatura fuera a por él, por lo que esperó a que se diera la vuelta. Cuando se giró y vio al Hobbit despierto y con la espada en las manos gritó. –¡Devuélvenosslo, Bolssón! ¡Ess nuestro! ¡LADRÓN! –Gollum saltó sobre Bilbo sin que éste pudiera hacer nada y le mordió en el brazo derecho. El Hobbit se deshizo de él dando vueltas. Gollum cayó sobre la roca y se acercó a Bilbo, que estaba acorralado. Entonces, el Hobbit vio la oportunidad de escapar, por la barca que había traído Gollum. Tan sólo tenía un intento y era muy arriesgado. Cuando estuvo al borde de la roca, saltó sobre la barca y cayó de bruces sobre ella. Remaba con Dardo y con el brazo derecho, pues le dolía y se tapaba la herida del mordisco con la mano izquierda. Se alejó de la roca y Gollum lo maldecía. –¡Ladrón! ¡Devuélvenosslo! ¡Dánoss nuesstro tessoro! ¡Maldito y aplasstado sseas, Bolssón! –Bilbo lo ignoraba y seguía remando como podía. Estaba muy dolorido, aquel mordisco le había hecho mucho daño. Al llegar a tierra, se quitó su chaqueta azul y subió la manga de su camiseta del brazo derecho. La herida del mordisco no era tan pequeña como él creía, le sangraba y le dolía mucho. "Así no podré salvar a los Enanos, tengo que salir por donde he venido." Pensó. Salió por el agujero en el que se había metido. Cuando llegó al pasadizo, se encontró con Gandalf, quien había despistado a los guardias de Läfnir. Al dar un paso más, Bilbo se desmayó, pero el mago lo cogió a tiempo antes de que cayese al suelo. Llevaba la chaqueta encima de la herida. -¡Bilbo! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Responde! –Gandalf le quitó la chaqueta de la herida y se asustó al ver que era tan grande. La manga de la camiseta del brazo derecho se había vuelto roja y parecía que la herida empeoraba. El mago lo sacó afuera y lo tumbó en una roca. Para sanarle, usó magia élfica y luego le vendó el brazo con un pañuelo que tenía Bilbo en la mochila, que por suerte había recogido de la cueva de Gollum. Cuando el Hobbit despertó y vio a Gandalf se alegró mucho. –¡Gracias al cielo que estabas ahí, Gandalf! Pensaba que era mi fin. –Agradeció Bilbo al mago.

–No ha sido nada, amigo mío. Pero ahora debemos ir a ayudar a los Enanos, pues los guardias de Läfnir los han capturado. Por suerte yo los despisté y pude escapar de ellos.

–¿Por casualidad sabes adónde los han llevado?

–Los llevaron con Läfnir y les ataron los pies y las manos, sólo vi eso, no quería arriesgarme a que me capturasen.

–Pues tenemos que ir a salvarlos.

–Bilbo, ten cuidado, esa herida que tienes en el brazo sigue grave, y podría ir a peor, debes ir con precaución.

–Tranquilo Gandalf, sé que hacer. Pero antes de ir, deberíamos trazar un plan.

–De acuerdo, tú los distraes gritando desde algún hueco que hay en la sala y yo rescato a los Enanos.

–Yo sugiero que seas tú quien les distraigas con tu magia y yo salvo a los Enanos, pues si me descubren en ese hueco mi vida podría estar en peligro, y tú no tienes herida alguna.

–Ahora que lo dices será mejor así, yo voy por la izquierda y tú por la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vale, vamos allá. –Ya hecho el plan, los dos entraron de nuevo en las Montañas. Bilbo esperó a que Gandalf entrase primero para hacer su plan: ponerse el Anillo para que no le vean y salvar a los Enanos. El mago pasó por detrás de Läfnir y le lanzó fuego con su vara. –¡Ahí está el mago, que no escape! –Gritó Läfnir. Los muy ingenuos de los guardias salieron tras Gandalf, y no sabían que Bilbo estaba allí. El Hobbit desenvainó su espada, y esto hizo un poco de ruido, por lo que llamó la atención de Läfnir. Éste lanzó un trozo de cristal (no del Cristal Mágico que había robado), al que lanzó magia negra, hacia Bilbo. El cristal le dio, por mala suerte, en la herida del brazo. El Hobbit se tiró al suelo muy dolorido, mas no gritó para no llamar la atención de los guardias, e incluso empezó a llorar a causa del dolor. El brazo le dolía y sangraba aún más que antes y casi no podía moverlo. Pero esto no impidió que salvara a los Enanos, cortó una a una sus ataduras. Los Enanos sabían que era Bilbo quien les ayudó, y uno de ellos, Balin, se acercó a él y le dijo. –Bilbo, tú tienes que salir corriendo, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos. –El Hobbit no sabía cómo pudieron saber que era él ni cómo sabían dónde estaba. Bilbo salió corriendo a gran velocidad junto con Gandalf, en ese momento se quitó el Anillo, pero antes de eso, le robó el Cristal a Läfnir sin que éste se diera cuenta. Y el mago dio la orden. –¡Vamos, corred, no os quedéis ahí, insensatos! –Gandalf cogió a Bilbo y lo llevó sobre su espalda mientras los demás blandían sus espadas y movían sus martillos y hachas para abrir paso. Se hizo de noche y ninguno de ellos pensaba que el camino era tan largo, suerte que encontraron un pequeño refugio para esconderse de los guardias durante la noche. Lo encontraron cuando vieron una grieta que daba a una especie de sótano, que estaba muy bien oculta. La descubrió Bilbo y todos bajaron por ahí sin que nadie los viera. Gandalf le limpió la herida al Hobbit, mas no le sacó el cristal, pues no sabía que lo tenía en la herida. Le vendó de nuevo la herida y lo tapó con una manta, pues cuando fue en la barca no pudo evitar que entrase agua en ella y se resfrió un poco. Se quedaron en aquel escondite hasta que descansaron lo suficiente.


End file.
